


Dumpling Head and Dumplings

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cooking Lessons, Dango, Dinner Date, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Polyamory, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Haruka and Usagi are preparing dumplings (and coffee) for their first date.
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka, Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka/Tsukino Usagi, Tenoh Haruka/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Flash In The Pan: A Food Flash Exchange





	Dumpling Head and Dumplings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



When Haruka said their first date will be a surprise, Usagi never thought it would be a kitchen date.

“Wouldn’t Michiru mind that we are using the kitchen?”, she asked Haruka as she was unboxing and placing various ingredients on the cooking table.

“She’s having a rehearsal for a concert until late in the evening today. That’s why we have to prepare the best dango in the world for when she returns,” she winked at Usagi.

 _Dango. Odango-atama._ Usagi got the joke for once and giggled.

“Anyways, I’m the one in charge of kitchen in the household,” Haruka posed in a mock-heroic pose, “Don’t tell that to Michiru, but her cooking is atrocious. She can eat any dish elegantly, but her cooking abilities start and end with instant dishes and bagged tea.”

Usagi nodded, deciding to keep the secret to her grave. Through the large windows of the kitchen, she could see the sakura trees blossoming beautifully in the residence garden.

“What kind of dango are we making?”, she asked Haruka, seeing various ingredients spread out on the table. She could see matcha, sesame, azuki paste, and other things.

“Well, it’s hanami season, so of course there will be hanami dango,” she pointed to the pastel-colored ingredients, “but I personally like more intense taste and darker colors”, she pointed to chestnut paste, sesame paste, and… soy souce?

“Are you making mitarashi dango, Haruka?”, asked Usagi.

“No, I just like to dip my kuri-goma dango in soy sauce, I’m a bit eccentric like this,” replied Haruka.

“It sounds interesting! Chestnut paste is intensely sweet and soy sauce is intensely salty. I’d like to try it,” said Usagi.

“We will prepare two portion of black dango, then, there are enough ingredients for that,” agreed Haruka.

“Can we make two portions of hanami dango too?” asked Usagi before she realized how childishly that question had to sound.

 _Dammit!_ She had to act mature with Haruka and Michiru, the most mature and gorgeous girls she knew. Haruka just chuckled and smiled lovingly at Usagi (who felt herself melting – metaphorically, of course – under her eyes).

“Everything for you, my princess”, she said.

“What about the dinner?”, asked Usagi, trying quickly to take Haruka’s attention from her faux pas.

“I’ve already prepared it last weekend. Everything is in the fridge, labelled for you and Michiru. It’s all the favorite dishes of us three,” Haruka seemed proud of her cooking.

“Everything you prepare will certainly be our favorite,” agreed Usagi, and she saw Haruka blush a bit. She savored that moment.

From that moment on, the two girls focused on preparing the dessert. Unfortunately, quickly it turned out that Usagi is only slightly better than Michiru at preparing food, so she was just looking at Haruka working, feeling useless.

“I don’t think I’ll be of much help here, how about I’ll make you some coffee? I have a personal recipe that is very aromatic!”, asked Usagi.

“Sure. Just no sugar and no milk,” said Haruka.

“How about soy milk?” asked Usagi.

“Soy milk is alright,” replied Haruka.

Usagi prepared two cups. First, she filled them with espresso. Then, she added the spices she brought from home – cardamom, cinnamon, nutmeg, powdered aniseed and ground cloves. Then, she added a large spoonful of matcha to each up. She then added a spoon of vanilla sugar to her cup and filled both cups with warm soy milk. By the time she was done and served ( _elegantly!_ ) the two cups in the living room, Haruka has already finished preparing the dango.

“My my, what a delicious smell,” she smiled as she sat down to enjoy the coffee.

 _“This is perfect!”_ , Usagi thought, _“I cannot wait to have Michiru join us for dinner!”_

And indeed the moment was perfect and would only get better once Michiru joined them.


End file.
